


Always you

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, eliott is me because i too would wax poetry over that boy, i don't know how i let this happen again i sincerely apologize, lucas and eliott having heart boners for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: Some nights, it goes like this.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 246





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is pointless i just have a lot of feelings. i'm sorry. blame my friends.
> 
> dedicated to every person who likes bathroom carpets🤪

Some days, it goes like this:

Eliott will get home late, from uni or work, or because he got caught up with some friends and he’s never been good at saying no, so he’ll inevitably join them for one drink at the bar until he gets too angsty from not having seen Lucas since that morning. And his friends all laugh, rolling their eyes at his ridiculously whipped ass, but Eliott never gets offended, really, he only smiles bigger, eyes turning into galaxies as he thinks of the boy waiting for him at home.

Sometimes it goes like this. 

Sometimes it’s Lucas taking care of Eliott, holding him in his arms until Eliott can breathe again, sometimes it’s Lucas brushing his hair back and forth until he falls asleep, pressing small kisses to his forehead to keep the monsters in the dark at bay, a hand on his back that goes up and down in soft strokes until it lulls him to sleep. 

But sometimes, sometimes it’s like this too: sometimes it’s Lucas, sleepy and bleary eyed, so warm standing by the kitchen table with just his underwear on, holding as many cookies in his hands as it’s physically possible, cheeks full like a chipmunk’s as he munches clumsily with a soft smile on his lips. Sometimes it’s a kiss to the pillow and arms spread over the side of his bed, tired eyes blinking up at him and a beautiful mouth curling up in a warm smile as a hand pats the mattress until Eliott lays next to him. 

Some nights, it goes like this: quiet, and warm, and lovely, and Lucas’ arms wrapped around his neck, and a love so overwhelmingly good Eliott thinks might have ruined him for everyone else. 

Tonight, when Eliott gets home, it’s to a dim light coming from under the bathroom door and the sound of the shower running. The scene that greets him makes him dizzy - the steam from the shower fogs the mirror, making the inside of Eliott’s collar sweat already. The room smells like honey and sandalwood, sweet, calming; the water against the shower tiles sounds like the rain hitting their windows early in the morning, when cold noses are pressed to warm necks, and Eliott thinks that, if he could, he would stay there forever. Hide In the dip of Lucas’ collarbones. Make a haven out of the curve of his hips. 

Fingers grip the shower curtain and then a mop of wet hair and a pair of bright eyes pop out behind it.

“Hey, baby.” Eliott says quietly, moving to press a small kiss to Lucas between his eyebrows. 

He sees Lucas’ nose scrunch up, his eyes crinkling up at the ends, and soon after, he lowers the curtain until he’s only half-covered by it. His smile turns soft involuntarily.

“Hello.” Lucas mumbles, smiling at Eliott with a tired smile. One of his hands drops the grip on the shower curtain in favor of reaching towards Eliott, fingers wiggling clumsily close to Eliott’s face. 

Eliott circles his wrist with one hand, holding it to his face, and sighs contently when Lucas spreads his palm across his cheek. “Are you sleepy?”

“A little.” Lucas hums, thumb brushing Eliott’s jaw back and forth. “But I wanted to stay awake until you came home. Missed you. Missed being with you.”

A sudden rush of affection overflows Eliott’s body, and he’s left standing there, clutching Lucas’ wrist between his fingers. Lucas looks so sweet, so incredibly sweet, with his eyelashes fluttering softly against his flushed cheeks; his lips, pink and wet, are curled up in a tired smile, still as radiant as the moon herself, and Eliott is convinced the night sky is jealous of his beautiful boy, with the galaxies in his eyes and the endless constellations painted across his back. 

And Eliott would like to tell him so, someday, how he thinks he’s more beautiful than the brightest rose petal, or the clearest drop of water in the Atlantic Ocean, and how he would, if he could, stay hidden in the crock of his neck forever, under his chin, because he always throws his arms around Eliott when they hug like that, and it’s the safest Eliott’s ever felt.

“I missed you so much, too.” He says tonight instead, and hopes it will be enough for Lucas now. “These days kind of suck.”

“A little,” Lucas agrees, softly, now giving up on gripping the curtain altogether in order to pull Eliott towards him. Eliott goes with no complaints, like always, following Lucas anywhere he wants without asking questions. He watches as Lucas fumbles with the zipper of his jacket, - slippery fingers making a poor job at undressing him, and he laughs softly at Lucas’ huff when the button on his jeans won’t come undone. “I swear to God, Eli, I’m going to get you pants with velcro for your birthday. This is so _unfair_.”

Eliott can’t help the loud cackle as he covers Lucas’ hands on his waistband with his own, doing a much faster job at unzipping his jeans. “You look so betrayed,” he laughs, enjoying Lucas’ sour face at not being able to get his boyfriend out of his jeans properly. “You’re so cute. Why are you so cute?” 

“Genetics.” Lucas answers, deadpan. It makes Eliott snicker again. 

“Fuck, I love you. You’re such an idiot.” Eliott says as he takes one step forward, guiding Lucas towards the shower head with his hands. Lucas latches himself to Eliott the moment they step under the water, answering Eliott’s love declaration with a low hum as he hides his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “My beautiful idiot.”

“I really did miss you a lot today.” Lucas confesses into the safety of Eliott’s hold. His voice is just barely louder than the water washing over them, mumbled against Eliott’s skin, and Eliott tightens his hold against his shoulder. “Today sucked. I’m going to drop out of school.”

Eliott chuckles softly, moving his hands from Lucas’ shoulders to take a hold of the bottle of shampoo, pressing a short kiss to his wet hair. “No you’re not,” He whispers, massaging Lucas’ scalp, indulging in the sounds Lucas makes when he rubs behind his ears. He’s the softest boy Eliott knows. “Tilt your head up a bit, my love.”

“No, I won’t.” Lucas says as he does what he’s told, giving Eliott enough space to brush the wet hair out of his face. Eliott falters for a second, too distracted by Lucas’ relaxed face: eyes closed and content smile gracing his lips, and Eliott can’t do anything but bend slightly to drop one wet kiss to Lucas’ mouth. Lucas’ smile widens, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “I won’t, but I could. I really want to, though.”

“I know.” Eliott whispers again, rinsing Lucas’ hair, hands gliding from the top of his head until he’s rubbing his shoulders, that same movement over and over again, and Lucas’ head falls against his shoulder again. “I wish I could keep you safe in here, with me.”

Lucas lifts his head up to press his mouth to Eliott’s neck, just above his adam’s apple, so close his nose bumps against his chin. It’s not a kiss, just lips held to his neck, as comfort, as a love declaration, just Lucas breathing him in. “I do, too.” he mouths against Eliott’s skin. “My baby.”

Eliott’s eyes flutter closed at that, and he grips Lucas’ shoulders, letting out a laboured breath through his nose. Lucas does it again; just runs his lips across Eliott’s skin, an open-mouthed drag of lips and teeth scrapping at his neck, warmer than the water trickling down their bodies. Eliott’s hands move to grip Lucas’ hips, so small under his hold he thinks his fingers could touch at the back if he gripped hard enough, and just when he’s thinking about testing that theory, he’s ripped out from his thoughts by a set of teeth sinking in his shoulder.

He gasps, jerking away in Lucas’ hold, enough that Lucas has to unbury his face from his chest with a low whine. “Come back.” Lucas complains in a raspy voice, arms firmly curled around his middle, pressing himself to Eliott’s body. “I want to kiss you.” Eliott can feel Lucas’ hardness against his own crotch, and he lets out a sharp breath through his mouth. 

Lucas looks at him through half-lidded eyes, tongue wetting his lips, and _fuck_ if he wasn’t turned on before, the image of his red mouth, impossibly so, sensitive and flushed by Eliott’s beard burn, all because of him, he’s in a completely new realm now. He’s the boy of every single one of his wet dreams. 

And then Lucas does the unthinkable; he widens his eyes, so big and clear and beautiful that it punches the breath out of Eliott, and he looks at him with a vulnerable expression, pliant and open for Eliott to do as he desires, and Eliott doesn’t know whether he wants to fuck him or ask for his hand in marriage. 

“Fuck.” Eliott curses. He moves his hands from Lucas’ hips, sliding down until they find his ass, and he lets them rest there. Lucas lets out a content sigh, splaying his fingers across Eliott’s back. “You’re the boy of my dreams.” Eliott thrusts his hips forward, moving to mouth at Lucas’ jaw, and the sudden touch makes Lucas stumble backwards. Eliott pulls back again to stare at Lucas, who’s already smiling at him sheepishly, and his eyes go fond. “The boy of my dreams. My sleepy boy, god, let’s get you out of this shower before you brain yourself accidentally.”

“Okay.” Lucas agrees with a loopy nod, moving to turn off the shower, slow and uncoordinated movements that keep Eliott completely enamoured. Then, as if he’s remembered something, he turns his head towards Eliott, and then to his very obvious erection. “But sex?” 

Eliott purses his lips to stop the fond laughter bubbling up inside of him and instead moves to cup Lucas’ face between his hands, pressing his thumbs into the skin under his eyes. Lucas blinks up at him with an innocent smile. “You’re so precious.”

Lucas hums at that, making Eliott’s erection drag against his cheek ever so slightly as he turns around again, a feathery touch Eliott thinks could be accidental if it weren’t for the way that Lucas lets himself press more consistently against Eliott as he whispers, “And hot?”

“So fucking hot.” Eliott agrees, whispers, words pressed to the back of Lucas’ neck as he circles his waist, pulling them closer together until he’s comfortably snug between Lucas’ thighs. He smiles into the damp skin of Lucas’ back when he feels the hot shudder that the younger boy lets out. “My beautiful boy. You’re perfect.”

And some days, it’s just like this. Quiet and calm, the only thing that matters is Lucas’ smile and the air of anticipation in the room, never too tense, but exciting enough that it turns Eliott into a giddy mess. It’s Lucas, drownsy and sleepy, but not tired enough to stop pressing small kisses to his chest, just below his heart, as Eliott sits him down on the sink to dry him with the towel behind the door. It’s Eliott, basking in the feeling of Lucas’ legs wrapped around his hips lazily, Lucas’ heels running up and down his calves in a sweet torture as he wraps Lucas’ head in the towel and kisses his cheeks, because Lucas is there, and he can’t _not_ kiss him when they’re this close. 

It’s just this. A needy whimper pressed to the side of his head as he lifts Lucas up, hands gripping the back of his thighs unnecessarily high, just because he can, fingers digging into the meat where Lucas’ thighs meet his ass. It’s the warm glide of Lucas’ front pressed against his belly, wet and smooth, as Lucas tightens his legs, digging his heels into the swell of Eliott’s ass. Him, tripping over the bathroom carpet, and Lucas snickering into his ear, because it happens every time, and he never learns. Them, and praise words spoken into each other’s skins, branded in the space between their neck and shoulder and exhaled between two pairs of lips forever, the sweet taste of Lucas’ cherry lips on his tongue. 

And when Eliott drops Lucas on the mattress, it’s with laughter in their eyes and a gentle _oof_ from Eliott when Lucas pulls him by the neck. It’s Lucas laying there, legs slightly parted, just enough that Eliott could stand between them if he wanted to, all glassy eyed and flushed cheeks as he smiles up at Eliott. And Eliott wants to be sitting between Lucas’ legs, so he does.

“Please,” Lucas whispers. Eliott lowers himself on the bed, gripping Lucas’ sides with his hands, his thumbs pressing down on his hipbones. 

“What do you want, my love?” Eliott whispers between small kisses. One to the hollow of Lucas’ collarbone. On his shoulder. Lips dragging down his chest as the stubble on his chin leaves a pink path on the skin. “My beautiful boy. I love your body. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I want to kiss you forever. On your lips, and on your cheeks, and on your thighs. Everywhere.” Lucas’ hands go to his hair, tugging weakly, and Eliott lets him, humming against his belly when the boy under him lets out a quiet whine. 

“Love me,” Lucas whines, a hint of desperation in his voice, and Eliott lifts his head up reluctantly, supporting himself on his knees as his hands move to rub across Lucas’ belly. “Please,” 

Eliott lets his hands travel all the way up, a gentle brush of his palms against Lucas’ skin, pressing down when they go over the nipples, making Lucas gasp.

He lowers himself, hands gripping Lucas’ neck, shushing Lucas’ small cries with his lips. “I do. I will. I always love you. I love your face,” he kisses Lucas’ forehead, and then his cheeks, once, twice, three times. The corner of his mouth. “Your beautiful lips,” he molds their lips together in a slow kiss, sloppy and dirty, brushing the tip of his tongue against Lucas’ bottom lip as he presses their hips together harder, making Lucas’ hands stutter on his hair. “Your tongue, and your neck, so long and smooth, I could spend hours kissing it,” he nips at Lucas’ throat, and Lucas gasps again, throwing his head back.

“I love your nipples. So pretty and pink,” he follows his words with a small lick to one of them, repressing the groan that he desperately wants to let out as Lucas starts to rock their hips together gently. “Your stomach. I love the constellations on your body, I love tracing them. With my fingers, my tongue, my eyes when you’re too far away and I can’t touch.” Eliott lowers his body until his tongue makes contact with Lucas’ lower belly, pining him down by the hips with his hands. “Your belly is so smooth. So soft. I love burying my face in it. You’re so gorgeous.”

Lucas makes an aborted move, trying to get out of Eliott’s hold, but Eliott only grips him tighter, pressing small kisses to his stomach and hips. “You’re so impatient too, I love that about you. You can be a real pain in the ass,” Lucas protests at that, and Eliott leaves a small kiss on the inside of his thigh as an apology. “But it’s cute most of the time. I love seeing the passion in your eyes. I love when you get excited. I love your legs,” He nips, and licks and bites on the inside of Lucas’ thighs, tongue teasing the crease between his thigh and ass. “And your ass, god how I love your ass. So perky and cute, it’s a perfect fit in my hands.” And then Eliott is biting on the swell of Lucas’ ass, and Lucas’ legs tighten around Eliott’s head as he makes an animalistic sound. Eliott chuckles against Lucas’ thigh, feeling the way the skin shakes under his lips.

Lucas tugs at his hair again, this time more forcefully, and Eliott complies, following Lucas’ hand as he covers his whole body with his own like a blanket. Lucas cups his cheek with a trembling hand, eyes brimmed with tears and mouth bitten red.

“I need you inside of me, now, Eli, please, I need you-” Lucas blubbers, a few tears escaping from his eyes, hands frantically running up and down Eliott’s back and shoulders as if he’s trying to find something to hold on. “Please, please, please,”

“I’ve got you,” Eliott murmurs, drying the tears on Lucas’ cheeks with his thumbs, lips pressing to the side of his face again and again as he moves his hand down between their bodies, taking Lucas in his hand. “I’ve got you, my baby. I’m going to take care of you.”

Lucas nods frantically, pursing his lips blindly, mouth searching Eliott’s. Eliott lets their lips drag slowly, comfortingly, as his hand moves up and down in gentle strokes a few times before parting Lucas’ legs apart further. His hand moves to hold behind Lucas’ knee, hitching it up gently, enough to give him a comfortable space to work with, and Lucas whines again. 

“I love you,” Eliott whispers between kisses, doing a quick job at opening Lucas up. One finger, and then another one, and another, stretching and rubbing methodically until Lucas is digging his nails into his shoulder blades. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you more,” Lucas whispers back between their lips, “please get inside now, please.” 

Eliott kisses Lucas one last time before pulling away for a second, repositioning himself between Lucas’ legs, and pushes in slowly. Lucas makes a strangled noise, hands scrambling wildly at Eliott’s back until Eliott holds his arms still, pining them to the mattress. Lucas opens his eyes, furrowing when Eliott pins his arms above his head. 

And then, he’s lacing their fingers together, and Lucas closes his eyes again, mouth curling up in a soft smile as he squeezes. Eliott squeezes back, lowering his head again, pressing kisses all over Lucas’ face as he drags slowly out of Lucas again and again, mouth pushing at Lucas’ jaw every time his hips snap against Lucas’ ass. 

“You’re my most beautiful dream,” Eliott gasps between kisses, hands tightening in Lucas’ every time Lucas clenches around him. “The boy of my life. I’m going to marry you one day. In every single universe.” 

Lucas’ gasps match his own with every move of their hips, and Eliott doesn’t realize he’s also let a couple of tears fall until he tastes the salty drops in his mouth. 

“I’ve never felt this happy. You’re the love of my life.” Lucas’ breath hitches, legs and arms trembling, and Eliott knows he’s close, can read him like the back of his hand, knows by the way his thighs tremble wrapped around his hips and the slight part of his lips. “My love. My baby.”

Eliott speeds up the sway of his hips, and their moans turn louder, loud enough that it’s the only thing Eliott hears; their fast breathing, the loud thumping of Lucas’ heart against his own, Lucas’ voice and Lucas’ sounds, and everything is Lucas for a moment, and Eliott wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but in Lucas, on Lucas, Lucas, be Lucas and Eliott and never have to be apart from each other. And it’s that thought, joined by the warm heat between their bellies from Lucas and the squeeze on his hands and the look of pure pleasure on Lucas’ face, that bring him over the edge.

His vision turns black for a second, white and gold and blue dots swimming in his eyes, shoulders trembling and hips moving frantically against each other as they both chase their high. 

“Hmm,” Lucas mumbles once they’ve calmed down, pulling at Eliott’s hands until he’s mostly lying on top of him. “Warm.”

Eliott chuckles, pressing a kiss to Lucas’ cheek. Lucas grins sleepily at him. “I adore you.” Eliott says, pulling out carefully before turning their bodies, tucking Lucas under his chin.

“I, too,” Lucas mumbles sleepily, smacking his lips together in a poor attempt to kiss Eliott’s chest. “Sleepy time.”

“We have to clean up, baby.” Eliott sings in a hushed voice, brushing Lucas’ hair out of his eyes before kissing his forehead soundly.

“Noooo,” Lucas complains. He buries his face in Eliott’s chest, tightening his grip on Eliott’s middle. “Tomorrow. Sleepy time now.”

And Eliott sighs, a long-suffering sigh that has Lucas giggling, draping his arms across Lucas’ shoulders and throwing his leg around acros Lucas’ waist. He moves to get a hold of the blanket discarded on the side of the bed, covering their bodies until only some tuffs of Lucas’ hair are standing out in all directions. “Okay, sleepy time now. But you can’t complain tomorrow.”

“Mmmkay, no complaining. Got it. Sleepy sleepy, bye. Love you.” 

Eliott snorts into Lucas’ hair before closing his eyes, too. “Night night, my Lucas. I love you.”

All nights are like this. Nonesense whispered into each others’ ears, arms wrapped around each other and warm cheeks pressed to warm chests. Promises of love and talks of parallel universes, droopy eyes and dopey smiles, touches full of adoration and noses nuzzling together. It’s Lucas complaining in the morning, no matter how many times he promises he won’t. It’s the main door being unlocked because they’re teenagers, and who let them adult anyway?

Some nights start like this. But all nights end the same. With their legs tangled together under the sheets and Lucas’ breathing against his neck. With a love that burns as much as it soothes. With the next minute being a promise of more minutes like this one to come. Every night, it’s them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands)


End file.
